Beauty and the Babysitter
by miseradreamer
Summary: Sam gets stuck on babysitting duty. Sam/Vala. Femslash.


**A/N:** Please review, reviews make me want to write more. Less reviews less writing.

When Mitchell had given her the orders to guard the gate with Vala, she had sighed inwardly

When Mitchell had given her the orders to guard the gate with Vala, she had sighed inwardly. It wasn't because she didn't like Vala. They had become friends and Sam had found herself unusually attracted to the woman. She could only conclude that the attraction had something to do with the fact that Vala was her opposite. Vala challenged every command, where as she was programmed to obey all orders without question and Vala used her sexual charms whenever she could and Sam always felt like one of the guys. Sometimes a thought would itch at the back of her mind that her attraction was more than a yearning for her carefree manor, but she suppressed it as quickly as it came.

No, none of those were the reasons for her to groan at the command. 'Guard the gate with Vala' had become code for 'we can't afford to let Vala get us in trouble on this world so stay back and babysit her'. When Sam had joined the Air Force she never thought she'd be ordered to babysitting duty and this annoyed her.

"Oh it won't be so bad, Colonel," Vala grinned, "Let the boys do all the heavy work."

Sam groaned again by the last statement. She could do the heavy work too. Why couldn't Teal'c stay back with her, or Daniel, or Mitchell? Why was it automatically her?

She knew she was the same rank as Mitchell and could veto the order, but to cause a fuss in front of Vala wouldn't be a good idea. The rest of them tolerated Vala; she was a part of their team now so they considered her a 'friend' by default, but Sam was her only real friend. She didn't want Vala to feel abandoned and that her only friend didn't want to stay with her.

"Won't be gone long," Mitchell waved while sporting a grin that Sam wanted to smack him for. "You girls don't get into any trouble, now."

"Oh yes, because there is so much to get into around here," Vala said, raising her arms and motioning to the nothing that there was. The gate sat in a large open field and the village the rest of the team was headed towards, was clearly seen about a mile away.

"Knowing you Vala, you'll find a way," Mitchell rolled his eyes, then turned back and kept walking.

"Well, have fun," Daniel said to Sam quickly, before spinning around and following Mitchell with Teal'c at his side.

Vala sat down onto the steps of the gate, lazily stretching out her legs in front of her. "Did you bring any games?"

Sam blinked. "Yeah, I brought Candy Land, just let me pull it out of my pack," Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh goody, I love that game," Vala sat forward grinning and waiting for her to get it out. When she saw Sam was making no motion to get anything out of her pack, her grin disappeared, "Oh I get it. You were being sarcastic again."

Sam dropped her pack onto a step before sitting down beside Vala, "No I didn't bring any games. I don't usually when I'm on a mission."

"How boring," Vala sighed.

--

"I spy with my little eye, something that is… green," Vala smiled.

"The field," Sam said, rubbing her eyes. The guys had been gone for an hour and the only thing that they could come up with to do was this stupid game, which would be over quickly.

"Nope," Vala's grin grew wider.

"My uniform," Sam tried again.

"Nope."

"Your uniform."

"Nope."

"Vala, you can't pick individual blades of grass," Sam sighed when the thought hit her.

"Oh. Then you guessed it," Vala said. "Your turn."

"I'm not playing this silly game anymore. There's not even stuff around to play it," Sam said, wondering just how long Cam and the team would spend in the village.

"Fine," Vala sighed, leaning back on her elbows and closing her eyes. "Then what do you want to do."

"They will probably be back soon anyway," Sam said, although it was more of a hope.

"Sure they will. Knowing Daniel, he's probably made a home in all those books."

"How's everything on your end, Sam," Mitchell's voice crackled through the radio.

"Fine," Sam answered back, "You guys almost done?"

"Well, Daniel found himself a home here," Mitchell said and Vala poked Sam in the ribs with her elbow.

"Told ya," she said with a triumphant nod.

"We're still talking with some of the villagers, they are real talkers here," Mitchell continued. "Looks like we'll be here a while longer than expected. We'll check back with you in a few hours, Mitchell out."

Few hours, Sam screamed in her head. What did they expect her to do to keep Vala occupied?

"So it looks like we have lots of time then, Colonel," Vala grinned at her again.

Sam could only nod in response. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would regret what she said.

"Well since we have so much time, I've heard of this little game on the television that teenagers play at parties. I've always found it quite fascinating; perhaps you've heard of it. It's called 'truth or dare'," Vala's smile widened and Sam could see the naughty thoughts forming in her head.

"I don't think that's a good game to play here, while we're on duty," Sam reminded her.

"It's the perfect time, there's nothing else to do," Vala coaxed her.

Sam looked at her for a moment while she thought it over. Three hours, nothing to do, not allowed to go anywhere and no one around to catch them. Maybe she could learn a few things about the enigma sitting beside her as well. "Alright, I'm game," Sam agreed.

Vala sat up straight, happily, "Okay, I go first, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sam said, immediately, she figured as long as she kept saying truths she wouldn't get stuck doing something she shouldn't.

"Hmm, okay," Vala thought. "Would you ever have sex with any of the guys?"

"What, no," Sam answered quickly, "They're like brothers, that would be wrong."

"Really," Vala asked, "I suppose if you're that close to them, but you know you're not really family."

"Close enough," Sam finalized her answer, "So truth or dare?"

"Well knowing that your dares will probably be lame, truth," Vala rolled her eyes.

Sam thought for a minute, she wanted it to be good. "What was your life like, before you were taken host by the Goa'uld?"

Vala slouched; it was evident that it wasn't the kind of question she was hoping for, "Normal, I suppose."

Sam waited, but Vala didn't continue, "Oh come on, give me more than that."

Vala shrugged, "It was good, I was in love and engaged and had my life planned out. Then the Goa'uld came and now my life is not planned and I simply live for the moment."

Sam nodded, she decided not to push her into telling anymore. She knew Vala didn't like to talk about the past.

"Truth or dare," Vala brightened.

"Truth," Sam replied again.

"What was your relationship to Janet Fraiser," Vala asked, without missing a beat.

"She was my friend," Sam said simply.

"And… I know there was more than that," Vala pushed.

Sam bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "We were in love," she said, finally.

"I knew it," Vala said, punching her in the arm. "I always thought you were a ladies, uh lady."

Sam glared at her, "How?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the way you check me out in the locker room," Vala winked at her.

"I have never checked you out in the locker room," Sam said, matter-of-factly.

"I know," Vala tilted her head to the side, curiously, "Why is that?"

"Truth or dare, Vala," Sam said, changing the subject.

Vala looked at her for a moment, showing her disappointment that Sam wouldn't answer her and then said, "Truth, but make it good. No boring questions about my past."

"Fine," Sam agreed, thinking. "So you know I like women, what about you?"

"I don't know," Vala laughed, leaning back on her elbows again on the step behind her, "I guess whatever I'm feeling at the time."

Sam had to turn her head to see Vala. "What are you feeling right now," Sam said and then groaned at the terrible line she'd just used.

"Right now," Vala asked with a sexual tone in her voice that was unmistakable.

Sam got the innuendo. She found herself leaning into Vala, all coherent thoughts had left her mind. Vala waited for Sam's lips to come to hers, allowing Sam to change her mind at any time. She didn't. The first touch was brief and light, as if a test to make sure Vala wasn't poisonous. Then she leaned in again, taking Vala's lips harshly. Sucking Vala's bottom lip, she pulled on it roughly and the dark haired woman did not resist. Sam released Vala's lip and pulled away for a moment to see that it had reddened and was pouting.

Vala's hand found its way to the back of Sam's head and she pulled her in for another rough kiss. This time, Vala got a hold of Sam's lip with her teeth tugged gently before releasing it.

"Truth or dare," Vala gasped.

"Dare," Sam whispered back, catching her breath. She nudged Vala's legs apart and settled herself between them, pressing her body against Vala's.

Vala struggled with Sam's vest before finally getting it undone and tossing it aside. "I dare you to take off your shirt," Vala replied, already pulling it up and un-tucking it from Sam's pants.

Sam sat up on her knees and fumbled with the buttons slightly as she tried to take the green BDU shirt off. Despite the trouble it still came off in record time. Vala tugged on Sam's black t-shirt, pulling her back down and against her. Their lips met again, this time more frantic than before. Vala's lips parted and she ran her tongue along Sam's lips, asking for entrance. Sam opened her mouth in response and massaged Vala's tongue with her own. Sam's body did not want to wait much longer and she had begun grinding her hips against Vala's unconsciously. Sam broke away from the kiss, more breathless than before, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Vala moaned, as Sam grinded against her again and she raised her hips to grind back.

Sam didn't respond, her mouth was too busy biting and sucking at Vala's neck.

"Dare," Vala moaned louder as Sam hit the right spot.

"Do we really need to keep playing," Sam mumbled into her neck. Her hands were quickly working at Vala's vest and pulling it aside.

"No I think this is going where I wanted it too," Vala replied, as Sam pulled Vala's shirt over her head, saving herself the trouble of the buttons. She then pushed up Vala's black shirt enough to uncover her stomach and Sam lightly touched the tender skin with her fingertips. She could feel Vala's muscles flutter and contract at the contact and she smirked to herself.

"Ticklish," Sam asked, before nipping at Vala's earlobe.

"Yes," Vala breathed, her hands fisting the back of Sam's shirt.

Sam broke away from her again and Vala whimpered at the lack of contact. Sitting up on her knees, Sam undid the buckle of her pants while Vala fought to undo her own. Once their belts were off they made quick work of the fastenings on their pants, before Sam lowered herself back on top of Vala. She slipped a hand in between their bodies and softly trailed it downwards until she reached the hem of Vala's lacy underwear. She lightly brushed the sensitive skin with the back of her hand and Vala shivered in her arms. Vala brought her hands up, resting them on Sam's shoulders and squeezed each time Sam tickled her. Finally, Sam slid her hand underneath her panties and delved into her wet folds. Without hesitation, Sam thrust two fingers inside of her, causing Vala's hands to clench and her nails dug into the soft flesh on Sam's shoulders. She heard Vala grunt and looked up at her to see that her eyes were closed tightly and she was biting her lip.

"Are you alright," Sam whispered, resting her forehead against Vala's. She kept her fingers still as she waited for Vala to adjust.

"I'm fine," Vala assured her and thrust her hips up against Sam's fingers.

Sam took the hint and began timing the movements of her fingers to the thrusts of Vala's hips, while using her thumb to circle her clit. Vala's hands left her shoulders and she wrapped her arms tightly around Sam's neck.

"Vala," Sam gasped, as her hold tightened and she was getting near suffocation.

"Mmm," Vala replied, her eyes still shut and completely unaware of the pain she was causing.

"Can't… breathe," Sam struggled to get the words out.

Vala's eyes flashed open and she quickly loosened her hold, "Sorry."

Sam bent her head down and kissed her forcefully, only breaking when Vala bit down hard on here lip and let out an audible moan.

"Right there," she breathed. "Harder."

Sam tried her best to comply, but their bodies pressed tightly together were making the task more difficult. It didn't matter; she could tell by Vala's uncontrolled breathing that she was close.

"Sam," Mitchell's voice interrupted over the radio.

Sam immediately stilled her fingers and Vala opened her eyes once again. They looked at each other for a moment, neither moving nor saying a word.

"Sam, Vala, you guys okay," Mitchell called again, sounding a little concerned.

"Don't you dare answer that," Vala whispered, trying to thrust her hips against Sam's stilled hand.

"I have to, if I don't they'll come back and look for us," Sam reasoned, and then lightly kissed her on the lips.

Vala rolled her eyes and whined, "Fine, but hurry."

With her free hand, Sam grabbed for the nearest vest and pulled the radio free. "Yes Mitchell, we're here," Sam responded, trying to keep her breathing normal.

"We're gonna be headin' back in about 5 minutes. I think we got what we came for," Mitchell said.

"Alright see you soon," Sam replied and tossed the radio back onto the vest.

"Five minutes," Vala whined again, "I haven't even gotten to you yet."

"Well then I guess we can just do this properly back in your quarters," Sam smiled.

"So then, this isn't just a spur of the moment, off world thing," Vala asked, her eyes shinning.

"Just shut up and let me finish what I started," Sam laughed and began driving her fingers back in and out of Vala. Vala's legs wrapped around Sam's waist and her hips were high off the ground as she neared ecstasy.

"Sa-am," Vala said, gripping her firmly, "Don't st-"

Sam felt Vala's body go stiff for a moment and then shudder as the orgasm washed over her. Vala buried her face in Sam's neck as wave after wave hit her and Sam kissed her neck gently. Finally, Vala let her legs tumble down onto the stairs along with the rest of her body. Sam removed her hand from Vala and brought each finger to lips, tasting her.

"Sam, that was-," Vala said, unable to find the right word.

"Nice," Sam answered, as she began to roll off of Vala.

"No, nice doesn't come close," Vala replied, with a satisfied smile.

Sam sat up and tossed her vest at her and said, "Well you better hurry up and get dressed, the guys are going to be back here soon."

Vala sighed and refastened her pants before sitting up. Vala pressed herself to Sam's back and snaked her hand underneath Sam's black shirt. She grasped Sam's breast in her hand through her bra, playfully and said, "Just wait till we get back to the SGC. You will be screaming my name for hours."

Sam's head fell back onto Vala's shoulder, "Hours, huh? You sure think pretty highly of yourself."

"Yes, I do," Vala said, kissing her jaw line.

--

Mitchell looked the two girls up and down when he got back, a little confused. Their hair was tousled, their clothes sat crooked, and they were both sweating and breathing heavily.

"What did I miss," he asked.

"Oh," Vala said looking down at her clothes and then over at Sam, "We were running."

"Running," Mitchell questioned, raising an eyebrow in a mock Teal'c look.

"Yes, running, or racing rather," Vala nodded and then looked back at Sam, who nodded in agreement.

Mitchell shrugged, deciding that the answer was good enough, "Who won."

"Well naturally I did of course," Vala grinned and Sam glared at her, "but we're having a rematch at the SGC."


End file.
